


Snowed In

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Christmas AU, F/M, sexmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader and Thorin find themselves snowed in at a desolate cabin.





	Snowed In

**Day 1:**

You pulled up to the frosted cabin, the snow already inches deep and you hoped it would let up soon. Your guests would be arriving soon and you did not long to shovel more than once before they did. Yet, as the white continued to drift down, you knew you would likely be forced the clear the thick sheets at least three times over.

You drove in as far as you could before the snow stopped you and you shoved your frozen door open. You stepped out into the snow, which was already halfway up your calf, and you fought your way through to your trunk to retrieve your shovel from the clutter. Everything you needed for the weekend was packed and more and you were sure your car would be nearly as full when you left.

You grabbed your shovel and began the tedious work of clearing your way to the front steps. At least then you could get your things inside and then perhaps you could finish the rest of the drive before the others showed. You ran back along your shallowed path, though it was already turning white again and nearly slipped as you rounded your car. You grabbed a box of food you had brought for everyone as the resident cook of the group and hurried to the front door, eager to get everything in before your trail needed to be cleared once more.

Two more boxes and the bags of presents you had to give and you were assured that you had managed to transfer everything into the dark cabin. You would have to wait to get the lights on, time was passing much quicker than it should be. You hurried back out and grabbed the shovel from beside the door, its handle coated with snow. You looked down at the snow, now reaching your knee and you sighed at the vast work ahead of you.

You began at the edge of the porch, sweeping of the steps before you went to work heaving away the white and sweating inside your thick jacket. Your jeans were caked with snow as you got further into the round drive and the sounded of snow being crushed sounded from behind your car as another set of tires approached. You looked over at the familiar silver sedan and paused in surprise at your first visitor.

Thorin was usually the last to arrive at any event, he had never been good with directions, yet somehow he was your first guest on this inhospitable day. His door opened and he dropped down to the deep snow upon his feet, his dark hair hidden by an even darker tuque and his breath a mist before him. He kicked through the deep snow, though it did not reach his knees yet and you wished you had been so genetically gifted.

“Hey,” He greeted as he neared and pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket, “Am I the first?”

“Yeah,” You answered as you leaned on your shovel, “If you can’t tell.”

“Need some help?” He offered as he neared, looking around at your small patch of work.

“Um, probably,” You grimaced as a gust of snow swirled around you, “I’ll never finish this on my own.”

“Alright,” He clapped his hands, “I think I have a shovel in my boot.”

“Don’t bother,” You offered as you turned and stomped back up the steps, “There’s another here…somewhere.”

You searched for the resident shovel of the cabin which had likely blown over in the snow drift and found and odd lump in the sheet of snow upon the porch. You bent and brushed it off, gripping the thick handle as you tried to lift the heavy duty shovel. It had frozen to the wooden beneath and you grunted as you pried it from the chains of ice and nearly stumbled back onto your bottom as you did so.

“Got it,” You breathed with exertion as you tramped back down the stairs, “A bit frozen but it should do the job.”

“Thanks,” He took the heavy shovel as you retrieved your own and dug it into the next foot of snow, “Hopefully more show up soon….they can help.”

“Hmm, we can hope,” He grumbled as he tossed a scoop of snow over his shoulder, “The last time I asked my nephews to shovel they did so onto my car. I swear, those two…”

“Oh, yes, I remember that,” You smiled guiltily, hiding your face as you turned to empty your shovel.

“You would,” He said with realization, “Seeing as you helped.”

“A little bit,” You admitted with a chuckle, “We cleared it off though.”

“You would not be here now if you had not,” He narrowed his eyes though you could see his amusement hidden in his blue eyes, “Though, you may have to do so again seeing as the snow shows no sign of stopping anytime soon.”

“Yes,  _you_  may have to clear  _your_  car,” You returned pointedly as you glance over to your own white-covered vehicle, “Mine too, if you don’t mind.”

“Ha,” He scoffed as he sent another pile of snow over his shoulder, “Sure.”

Your phone rang before you could make another irritating quip and you fumbled with your gloved fingers to dig it out of your pocket. You pushed the answer button three times before it picked up and you held it to your cold cheek, the screen a warm relief.

“Hello?” You said into the speaker as you held onto your shovel with your other hand.

“Hey, [Y/N],” Fili’s anxious voice came from the other end, “There’s a bit of a problem.”

“Which would be?” You asked as you looked to Thorin who had paused to listen.

“Well, we can’t really make it to the cabin,” He explained, “The roads are a bit…impassable.”

“You’re telling me,” You frowned as you once more glanced around at the impossible sheet of white, “So, that would mean you and Kili both?”

“Yeah,” He answered ruefully, “We’re sorry.”

“No, I understand,” You leaned on your shovel, pushing back your disappointment, “Better to be safe.”

“I guess,” He replied glumly, “But we’ll see you another time, right? Soon…before the holidays are over.”

“You will,” You assured with a small smile, “Don’t worry about it. Have a good weekend…and tell Kili I say hello.”

“Will do, [Y/N],” He returned, his usual cheerful tone returning, “You, too.”

“Right, bye,” You said and he returned his own farewell before you heard the click and tucked your phone back into your pocket, “Your nephews will not be making it tonight…or at all.”

“Oh,” Thorin thinned his lips and his own reached for his pocket as you heard a peculiar tone, “That would be my phone.”

He put the small device to his head as you dug your shovel into the snow and you listened half-heartedly to his conversation. It was much the same as your own and you could guess that you would be short another guest or two.

“That was Balin and Dwalin,” He explained as he scooped at the snow, “They can’t make it. Their flight was snowed in and–”

Another ring interrupted him and you sighed as you reached for your cell once more, knowing already what was happening. This whole weekend was a failure and it had not even begun. There had to be at least a few more who could make it. If Thorin had been able to get there, surely some of the others could do the same.

“Dori?” You answered, withholding a shiver as another gust rose around you, “Let me guess?”

“Sorry,” He apologized weakly before you continued the familiar conversation and were once more left disheartened in the drift.

“Dori, Nori, and Ori are out,” You grimaced as you stabbed the ground with your shovel.

“And Dis,” Thorin held up his cell, “She just messaged.”

“Oin and Gloin, too,” You added as a text flashed across your screen, “So that leaves–”

“No one,” Thorin gave glum look as his ringtone beeped, “Guess who’s calling now?” He asked before answering the call and you tuned him out as you tossed some more snow aside.

“That was Bofur, he’s snowed in with his brothers and Bilbo,” He explained, “They were carpooling out of convenience but it seems nothing is convenient today.”

“Great,” You stopped shoveling with a sigh, “We might as well just give up. We’re not going anywhere and no one is coming.”

“Thank god,” He replied as he lowered his shovel, “It’s too bloody cold to be out here much longer.”

“Besides,” You attempted a smile beneath your frozen cheeks, “We can still celebrate, I suppose. I’ve got food and music and everything will be fine…”

“Sounds good,” He returned with a grin of his own, “Let’s start by getting inside, I’m freezing.”

* * *

“Alright, the heat is on,” You announced as you entered the hallway, relieved to be free of the dark and eerie cellar, “And electricity.”

You flicked on the lights and Thorin killed the flashlight still clutched in his hand. You began to unzip your jacket and pulled free your scarf and hat as the snow began to melt through the layers. Thorin followed suit, the tip of his nose a bright red from the cold and you could feel the same colour in your cheeks. You kicked off your boots and led him into the living room, the air still frigid.

“I’ll get the fire going,” Thorin volunteered as he neared the stack of wood near the hearth, “But we will need some more kindling before the night is out.”

“There is a stack out back,” You explained, “Under a tarp. We’ll worry about that later.”

“Alright,” He knelt as he began to arrange the logs, “This won’t be too bad, then. I think we’ll be just fine.”

“I’m sure the snow will stop soon,” You commented, pulling back the curtain to the white flurries, “Or not…”

“Huh?” He looked over from his work.

“I think it can now be called a ‘storm’,” You frowned as you dropped the curtain, “No chance of it clearing it out by tomorrow.”

“No, I suppose not,” He turned back to the fireplace, “But it could be much worse. We could have been snowed in back on the road.”

“Yeah, I know,” You felt your cold cheeks and rubbed them, “You want some hot chocolate?”

“Uh, yeah, thank you,” He answered as he sparked the flame, “That sounds nice.”

“Alright,” You crossed to the kitchen door, “Coming right up.”

You dug the kettle out of the cupboard, rinsing the dust off of it as the pipes squealed with disuse. You filled it and set it upon the old stove, sparking the gas without setting yourself on fire. Soon it was whistling and you had dug out the cocoa at the bottom of your boxes. You would have to unpack the rest before the night was over.

You carefully made your way back into the living room where Thorin was sitting patiently, staring at the flames he had stoked in the hearth. You crossed to him and handed him his mug, taking the other chair as you looked sullenly to the storm outside. He gave a small thanks and you wondered how long you would be stuck in the cabin. With any luck, it would only be the weekend, as planned.. _.but what if it wasn’t?_

You pulled out your phone and opened up your news app, hoping to get a forecast before your mind descended into panic. You waited far too long for it to load and let out an exasperated sigh as it finally opened.

“It says this storm could last…” You began, your eyes skimming the words, “A week?! Or longer. What?!”

“A week?” Thorin echoed anxiously, “Damn. Well, hopefully it doesn’t.”

“Yeah, I’ll just see if–” Your phone suddenly started buffering and you sighed, “God, it froze.”

You checked your network status and the dreaded  _x_ flashed over it and your bars were empty.

“No….” You set down your cup and stood, holding your phone to the ceiling, “No signal.”

“Here, let me check mine,” He pulled out his own cell and fiddled with it a moment before dropping it with resignation onto the coffee table, “Nothing.”

“Great…” You slumped back into the chair, “I guess we’ll just have to wait it out.”

“There’s always tomorrow,” He offered though you could hear the doubt in his voice.

* * *

**Day 2:**

You basked in the warmth of the water, refreshed by it as it washed away all your troubles…all but the snow which had not ceased to fall. You had managed to get some wood indoors the night before right as the snow was about to block you in altogether. You and Thorin had worked in tandem and were content that you would have enough to survive the weekend, though you did not need it so much as there was electric heating in the old cabin.

Just as you had assured yourself that all was well and taken care of, the water turned frigid and felt as harsh as the snow outside. You yelped as you fought with curtain and jumped out onto the tiles, nearly slipping as you grabbed your towel. You wrapped yourself in the fluffiness before you pulled open the door and rushed down the stairs.

Two flights later and you were standing in front of the boiler, hitting it with your fist.  _So much for a shower_ , being in the dusty old basement was sure to undo all your scrubbing. You huffed as the boiler seemed to be working fine and yet the air coming from the vent was cool and you could trust that the water was still much the same.

You ran back upstairs, hoping to get dressed and maintain some of the residual warmth of your brief shower. The heat may be out but you still had electricity and you could merely stand in front of the stove for a time. As you stormed through the door to the main floor, you collided into the only other person in the isolated abode and you grasped your towel tightly.

“Hey,” You smiled meekly at Thorin, “The, uh, heat is not working.”

“That would explain that scream,” He mused and you could sense him as he focused on keeping his eyes on your face, not that the towel didn’t cover you properly, “Must have been an unpleasant surprise.”

“Indeed,” You agreed as you gulped, realizing how the tension grew with every second, “I’m going to go…get dressed. I’ll see if I can do anything about the boiler after.”

“I can have a look,” He offered, “It’s probably nothing.”

“Alright,” You accepted as you squeezed past him, “I’m no good with those things anyhow.”

You scurried around the corner to the stairs with a cringe, realizing how awkward you must have sounded….and looked considering you were running around with close to nothing on. You were thinking too much about it. It was not like he had seen anything but your shoulders and maybe your knees.  _Besides, you had been friends for how long now? As good as family….right?_

You found a warm sweater and some loose sweats to wear around as you began your cooking. Since it was only to be you and Thorin, you had decided to have the feast a day early and you would not have to cook half as much as you thought. The turkey was already in the stove; it was a lot for just two but it was not as if you could merely cook half the bird.

“It must be the supply itself,” Thorin said as he entered, “The boiler’s the newest thing in the house.”

“Oh,” You pursed your lips as you cut the potatoes, “That’s too bad…we’ll have to boil water or something for bathing. And it’s a good thing we have the fireplace.”

“That it is,” He contended as he stepped up to the other side of the counter, “Do you need help?”

“Yes, please,” You answered gratefully, “You can rinse the brussel sprouts and put them on boil. Oh, and the carrots too, they need to be sliced first. Once you finish that, we’ll figure out what else needs to be done.”

“Yes, ma’am,” He replied mockingly, “You’re a real slave driver, you know that?”

* * *

Everything was done and the cabin smelled wonderful, like Christmas, though it was far too empty for your liking. You and Thorin set the table, the spread overwhelming for a party of two and you tried to focus on the good. It would have been much worse if you had been here alone.

You sat down across from Thorin and handed him the carving knife, warning him that you were not to be trusted with sharp objects. As he touched the edge to the crispy skin of the bird, a sudden snap went through the air and the lights died, leaving the two of you in the dark. You could be thankful that it had at least waited until the meal was finished to give out and yet now you would be without even the basic amenities.

“Son of a bitch,” You cursed into the black, dim slats of moon lights eking in between the curtains, “I swear, this whole weekend was never meant to be.”

“It’s fine,” Thorin assured, though he sounded as exasperated as you, “We’ll just get the flashlight and light some candles.”

“And what are we to do with all this food,” You asked desperately, “There is sure to be leftovers and everything in the fridge.”

“Easy,” You heard his chair push back as he stood, “You’ve still got your cooler. We’ll get some snow and pack it all in there. God knows, there’s enough of the stuff out there to keep it unspoiled.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess that would work,” You cautiously rose from your chair and felt your way around the table, “I’ll get the candles and you find the flashlight.”

“Deal,” He agreed as you heard his slow and deliberate steps near the door, “First one back gets and extra slice of pie.”

“Challenge accepted,” You let yourself smile, glad that he was not letting you be as unhappy as you wanted to be.

* * *

**Day 3:**

You looked at the wall of white outside the window and frowned deeply, the small flames of the candles reflected in the glass. You were suppose to be gone by now, headed back to your boring non-Christmassy life. Thorin was no doubt thinking the same as he sat in one of the cushioned chairs and stared into the hearth. The two of you seemed likely to be stuck there forever and your mind was starting to descend into the worst possibilities.

You shook away the tragic fantasies tugging at the corners of your mind and turned back to the dim flicker of candlelight. You pulled out your phone and dared to switch it on. You had been saving the power as you knew there would be no way of recharging and you hoped this time there was a signal to be had. It finally started with a sharp beep and you groaned as it flashed the same  _x_ and empty bars as before.

“No….” You sighed and lifted your phone hopelessly; still nothing, “How much more snow can there be?”

“Who knows?” Thorin replied dully and you shut down your phone, dropping it onto the table beside him.

“Ugh,” You turned and neared the glow of the fireplace, you missed when Thorin had still been trying to sound hopeful, “I am about to sit right in the fire with how cold this cabin is.”

“The things we take for granted,” Thorin returned dryly and you sat down in front of the hearth, “But at least we have a roof still.”

“There’s the positive Thorin I like,” You leaned back on your hands, your feet at the cage of the fireplace, “Though even your positivity is rather cynical.”

You pulled your legs in and straightened as a shiver took you, a chill entering through the wide arch of the living room door. You shimmied closer to the fire, crossing your arms as you hugged your knees and held in the chatter threatening your jaw.

“I think maybe I need another sweater,” You uttered.

“Here,” Thorin’s footsteps were soft as he stood and crossed to you, placing a fleece blanket upon your shoulders, “That should help.”

“Thank you,” You said gratefully, “I guess that is a better idea.”

“You’re right, though,” He lowered himself beside you, “It is awfully cold in here…these old house, they let the draft right in.”

“Hmm, yeah,” You pulled the blanket closer, “You think it will clear up tomorrow?”

“Um…sure,” He answered though he sounded less than certain, “It will…eventually.”

“You really believe that?” You looked to him, “It doesn’t seem like it ever will.”

“I know what you mean,” He glanced over your head as the wind shook the window, “It feels like the end of the world, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” You agreed, you felt as if you had not seen civilization in years, “You don’t think it is though, right?”

“Of course not,” He answered with an amused smirk before it slowly straightened into a thoughtful look, “It’s just snow…”

“Just snow,” You repeated, trying to convince yourself, “It will melt.”

A silence swept in with another breeze and you stared into the flame, trying to push away the fatalism stirring your thoughts. You felt Thorin shiver beside you though he was not so near and you looked to him as he brought his hands to his cheeks. The room was chilly and the fire was not so much as the electric heating.

“You want some?” You held open the blanket like a bat wing, “There’s more than enough.”

“Sure,” He shrugged as he lowered his hands and shuffled closer to you and you threw the blanket across his shoulders, “This reminds me of that time we went camping.”

“Really?” You lifted a brow, “As I recall, you weren’t very happy with that trip.”

“You would remember well,” He returned, “You and my nephews.”

“It was an accident,” You hid your guilty smirk as you looked to the fire.

“You dragged me a mile from camp while I was sleeping,” He accused lightly.

“No, Fili and Kili did that,” You explained with a small chuckle, “I merely read the map.”

“At least it was warm then,” You brought your knees up and crossed your arms across them, leaning your chin on top, “And even there we had a little bit of power.”

“It’s not so bad,” He seemed to subtly move closer to your side and you were glad for the warmth which seeped from him to you, “And you’re not so bad when you haven’t those two to encourage.”

“That sounded close to a compliment,” You smiled at the flames, “At least, I should take it as one coming from you.”

“Fine, you’re awesome, [Y/N],” He said with a hint of sarcasm, “You know…I kind of do wish my nephews were here.”

“Yeah, at least we’d be entertained,” You returned as you leaned into his shoulder unthinkingly, “Or at least distracted from the cold.”

“At least,” He agreed and turned his head to once more stare out into the snowdrift outside, “What if we really are stuck here?”

“Well, if we are, it won’t be forever,” You offered as he looked back to you, “I don’t think we’ll have to repopulate the earth or anything.”

“No….” Hr agreed and the corner of his mouth twitched, “I don’t think it would be necessary.”

“Mmm,” You suddenly felt too close too him, you were after all nearly on his lap at this point, “…Yeah…”

“Though it might be…enjoyable,” He uttered in a low voice, “It  _would_ warm us up.”

“Thorin!” You shoved his shoulder as you looked back to him, your cheeks burning at the suggestion.

“Sorry,” He chuckled as he grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief, “But can you blame me?”

“What do you mean?” You returned, quirking a brow.

“Well, you were running around half-naked not a day ago and…it’s just us up here,” He let his smirk break through, “No one would know.”

“I–” Your voice caught in your throat as you realized he was no longer joking and you gulped, “Uh, I…”

“Forget it,” He said abruptly, looking away to the flames with a cringe, “I shouldn’t have–”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” You reprimanded, bringing your hand up to rest it on his shoulder, “But you did…And you’re not wrong, it would warm us up. Lord knows, I hate the cold.”

“[Y/N],” He looked to you with renewed intrigue, “Are you sure?”

“As you said, no one will know,” You let your hand trail down to his firm chest, “Right?”

“Not a word,” His arm came up around your back and he lifted you easily into his lap, “Though, you can make as much noise as you like tonight.”

“You’re naughty,” You reached up to push back his dark hair, “And I won’t be the one being so loud.”

“Oh, really?” His hand brushed up your leg to your backside and he squeezed it firmly.

“Really,” You returned challengingly and held his eye as you leaned in until your noses were nearly touching.

He pressed his lips to yours as his other hand ran through your hair and you clung tightly to him, the blanket falling from his shoulders. You did not care much as you were already warm with desire and even the glow of the fire seemed cooler than your flesh. You pushed him back and he fell lightly onto his back.

“Well,” You said as you turned atop him to straddle his waist, “I can’t say this was such a disappointing weekend after all…whoever said ‘the more the merrier’ was mad.”

“That they were,” He grinned as he ran his hands up your thigh, “Though I think you’ll drive me mad by the end of this night.”

You leaned over him and met his lips once more, this time with an unhindered hunger. He returned your passion as his hands continued to knead your thighs and you all sense of cold drifted away from you as his warmth spread through you. You smiled into his kiss as you forgot your disappointment and you hoped the snow would never stop falling.


End file.
